


Sadayo Kawakami - A Teacher Gone Wild

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, MILFs, Masturbation, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Sadayo's pissed. She's tired and desperately in need for some fun. Well, luckily for her, it's an evening and she's at the Shujin Academy all by herself. So, her idea of fun in this situation?Walking around the school naked and masturbating at the gym hall.
Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987963
Kudos: 9





	Sadayo Kawakami - A Teacher Gone Wild

_Sadayo Kawakami_

_xx.xx.20xx – 8.15PM - Shujin Academy – Sadayo’s home classroom_

Tired. Sadayo felt tired. Other teachers managed trick her to do all the busywork even though it wasn’t even her job. The groundkeeper fell ill, so someone had to make checks that all the doors were locked and that the building was empty. Combined with other work she had piled up, it was already an evening when she finished. After she was finally finished, she returned to her own classroom to pick up her stuff. Even though she had wanted to go to home for hours now, at this point, when she was finally done, she didn’t even care anymore. She was too exhausted.

Instead of picking up her bag, she took something out of it. A pack of cigarettes. She didn’t care anymore. Sadayo opened one of the windows and leaned on the railing, letting the wind gently move her hair around. She lit up the smoke in her hand and inhaled it. While blowing out a cloud of smoke, she sighed. “Fuck this…”, she thought. Only positive thing that happened today was her ‘client’ canceling on her. Usually, she would’ve needed to leave hours ago for her side-job. At the day-time, she was teaching at the Academy, but at the evenings, she was filling her Masters’ and Mistresses’ requests as the maid ‘Becky’. However, earlier in the day, she had received a message from one of her least favorite clients, telling her he had something else to do today, and he would need to reschedule. ‘Thank God!’, was her first reaction. It’s not like she hated being ‘Becky’, but just like with any job, there are bad parts and there are good parts.

Sadayo yawned loudly as she kept smoking her cigarette. Her mind was in slumbers. She didn’t even feel like going home anymore. ‘What’s the point?’, she thought. In there, she would just sit on the sofa, watching some shitty TV-show and eventually go to sleep, still as miserable as she was now. She wanted to do something fun. ‘But what?’ Well, she had the entire school building for herself, surely, she could figure out something. Suddenly, Sadayo’s expression froze. “Wait a minute…? No one will come here until the next morning?” First time in ages, her lips curled into a genuine smirk. “Well then… I guess I’m free to do anything I want…”

Sadayo put out her smoke and turned around. She took a deep breath and filled her with air, like she was preparing for something. Then, as loud as she could, she screamed: **“GO FUCK YOURSELVES!!!”** Her sudden burst of anger and aggression was left unanswered. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hear anything. Just normal sounds of the building. No people in sight. Her smirk turned into a wide smile and she actually laughed. She actually was alone. She could scream and make noises as much as she liked. No one was here to stop her. She could release her pent up stress whichever way she desired. For this night only, the entire school was her playing field.

Sadayo started to prance around the classroom. She kicked off her shoes and with dance-like steps zig-zagged between the desks. She turned and jumped, and raised her arms up, like she was doing a dance performance of some sort. She audibly hummed a melody she just made up and occasionally slapped the desks as she danced. She stopped next to one of the desks and pushed it over, which caused a crashing sound. No answer. Of course not. Only one here was the perpetrator. One desk after another fell to the ground as Sadayo was taking out her aggression on them. All the times life had kicked her around started to take toll on her. She became grumpy and wasn’t really able to smile anymore. This was the method she now used to release that pent-up rage.

After getting bored of knocking down desks, she pushed her own bag and jacket down from her own table and lifted herself on top of it. Once again, she spun around a couple of times like a ballerina. With her hands on her hips she stared at the chaos she had caused. “Serves you right…”, she smirked to practically no one. She needed more. Just pushing desks over got boring quickly. She rubbed her jaw with her fingers as she tried to think of something. All of a sudden, her lips curled into a mischievous smile. Now she knew what she was going to do.

Sadayo crossed her hands and grabbed hems of her shirt from both sides. With one fluid movement, she lifted her hands over her head and removed her shirt. She threw to shirt to the ground and jumped off the table. Sadayo could feel her heartrate increase as she walked across the classroom with out a shirt on. Something completely outrageous. People would get arrested from this kind of behavior. If anyone would see her now, she would be called a pervert for the rest of her life. But she didn’t care. There was no one here. She had already screamed from the bottom of her lungs and knocked desks over. Someone would’ve surely checked the source of the noise by now.

With no actual goal in mind, Sadayo walked out the classroom. When in the hallway, a window to the inner courtyard caught her eye. This was the spot she usually stared and supervised the students that were in the courtyard. Most sat in the benches or in the grass, but there were always some students who were trying to run and jump around, which was not allowed in the school, even though the courtyard wasn’t exactly part of the school building.

She opened the window and took a good look at the dark courtyard. Usually, whenever she would open the window, everyone would stare at her. “Well, here’s something for you to stare at…”, she muttered as she started to open her bra. She unclasped the clip behind her and cupped her breasts over the bra. Sadayo bent towards slyly and shook her chest suggestively. Like she was doing a striptease, with a grin, she slowly removed the bra covering her breasts and threw the piece of clothing out of the window. Her black lace bra landed beautifully on a bench. “I’m sure you fuckers would just love to see these lovelies”, Sadayo grinned as she groped her tits. Without any actual reason, she spat out of the window and stepped away from it.

‘What now?’, she thought as she skipped along the hallway, half-naked. With every skip, her large breasts juggled around happily. She even intentionally jumped a couple of times, just to make them bounce properly. Because of a random idea that popped into her head, she slammed her breasts against the nearby window and started to move her upper body around, like she was cleaning the window with them. Then she moved away and giggled at her stupid idea. “Oh, fuck… I almost forgot…”, Sadayo said as she had looked downwards. She was still wearing her skirt and panties. She quickly opened the buttons of her skirt and removed it. Because she wasn’t feeling like going back to the classroom where her other clothes were, she just threw it to the ground. “Hmm… what to do with my panties…”, she pondered as she looked around. For some reason, just removing them wasn’t enough for her. Suddenly, an open locker caught her eye. She smirked as she lowered her panties to the ground and grabbed them to her hand. “Well… let’s see… ‘Tanahashi’, eh?” Sadayo placed her panties to the locker that read ‘Tanahashi’ on it and closed the door. “Hope you enjoy your present Tanahashi-kun.”

Next stop on Sadayo’s wild adventure, was the Library. She entered the room that was filled to the brim with bookcases. She skipped across the room and jumped on a sofa, on which she landed back first. For a while, she just stared at the ceiling. Thoughts ran in her mind. This whole thing made her feel weird. It felt unreal. As crazy as it sounded, she currently laid on a school’s sofa without any clothing on, except for her socks. “Wait, why do I still have these on”, she mumbled to herself as she started to remove them. She sure as hell didn’t know any other teacher that had done the same thing she was doing at the moment.

After removing her socks, she realized her other leg was still on the ground while her other one was on the sofa, creating a compromising position, that would normally be dangerous if wearing a skirt. Not this time though. Sadayo intentionally made the gap between her legs larger by moving the leg on the ground further away from the other. Her nicely shaven pussy was completely visible for anyone who would try to take a peek. “It’s a fucking shame no one of you are here to see it”, Sadayo grinned as she ran a finger across her pussy-lips. All this taunting and stripping had made her wet. “Well, while I’m at it, I might as well take care of it.”

She quickly got up. “But not here. I need to go somewhere, that’s suitable for this kind of ‘performance’.” She left the Library in a hurry and started running. Like a child, she was running on the hallways of the school. She giggled as she was knowingly breaking the school’s rules. Her hair fluttered in the wind and her boobs swayed around while she ran. Eventually, she arrived at the school’s gym hall. There, at the end of it, was a stage, where all the speeches and presentations were held. Sadayo quickly started to run again and got up on the stage. “This is perfect!”, she shouted as she grabbed a chair from the corner of the stage. She sat on it and spread her legs wide open. “This is for all of you who have dreamed about fucking me. Oh, I have heard the things students have said about me.” While Sadayo narrated her inner monologue, she began to ran her hand across her slit. “I’ve heard the things you guys have said about me. How you would want a piece of this sexy ass of mine.” Sadayo’s breathing grew ragged and she inserted two of her fingers inside her cunt. “I’ve also heard girls claim they are jealous of my breasts. Well you fucking should be. I know these orbs are perfectly shaped. Any woman should be jealous of these.” Sadayo began to moan. With her other hand, she played with her pussy, making wet sounds with every trust. Because the hall was empty, her juicy sounds echoed loudly. With her other hand, she massaged her breasts. With rough movements, she squeezed her jugs in rhythm with her fingering.

“Ahh… fuck! What would everyone say if they saw me now. Get erections, I bet. I know you horny fuckers would pay anything to see me like this… fuck!” Steadily, her talking became harder, as she had to use some of her oxygen to moan. Well, she didn’t have to, but she wanted to. Maybe she was too good at this, but it didn’t take long for her to get close to orgasming. “Shit…. I’ve been doing this too much lately… this is just too easy…” With the hand that was massaging her tits, she started to squeeze tightly as she was getting ready to climax. “Well… not that I mind… here comes the best part…”

 **“I’m CUMMING!!!!!!”** , she announced with a voice that echoed in the hall as her body began its convulsing. As a result of her public orgasm, her pussy started to shoot out a string of clear squirt. She pressed her back to the chair as hard as she could and rode the orgasmic wave as she squirted all over the stage.

When her orgasm finally ended, her brain began to function normally. It was almost like she had just awaken from a dream. First thing to catch her eye was the puddle of squirt in front of her. Second thing was the fact that she currently sat in the school’s gym hall, completely naked, still shaking from a remarkably large orgasm. “Eheheee… I might’ve overdone it a little…”, she giggled nervously. ‘A little’ is an understatement. As she started to list the things she had done, her expression grew grimmer by the second. “Oh my God…” Her panties on a student’s locker. Her bra on the inner courtyard. Fallen desks. Squirt covered floors. “Yeah… I guess I have some cleaning to do…”

Was it worth it though?

“Abso-fucking-lutely!!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
